New problems
by goldengirl8907
Summary: Deuce's life is suddenly changed when the new kid Ty Blue and Gunther the most popular guy at school take an interest in him. yaoi! no like no read! ON HOLD SEE PROFILE FOR INFO!
1. Chapter 1

me: omg! i really don't want to start another long story before i finish love it up but i cant help it! this idea is just too awesome! anyway this one is not based off the show like " love it up! " in this story Deuce and Ty haven't met yet, Gunther and Tinka are normal, and Gunther is a popular football player at school. alright lets get this story started!

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

Deuce was never really popular. he only had two friends Dina and Cece and he never had a girlfriend. " Deuce! are you ready yet? " Dina yelled from down stairs. " hold on a minute! " Deuce yelled back as he slipped on his blue jeans. " well hurry up! were gonna be late! plus i don't want Cece to get board of waiting in the car. shell start going threw my stuff! " Dina yelled. " okay im almost done! " Deuce yelled again as he finished spiking his hair. he grabbed his backpack, stuffed it with his stuff and went down stairs. " finally! " Dina said as she saw him come down the stairs. " lets get going. " she said now heading out the door. " so Deuce... what do you want for your birthday? " Dina asked wile they headed to the car. Deuce sighed. he knew he shouldn't have told her when it was. he didn't want anything. he already felt like a burden to everyone. he lived alone because his parents died in a car accident when he was 10. his godfather paid the bills for him since he didn't want Deuce to move in with him. so Deuce felt he had been given enough already.

" i told you i don't want anything... " Deuce said. " come on you have to want something. how about a laptop or- " Dina was cut off by Cece screaming " there you guys are! i was just about to go threw Dina's stuff! " Cece said. " see told you. " Dina said while hoping in the car and starting it up. Deuce laughed and got in the car. as they reached the school Dina and Cece said goodbye because their lockers were all the way on the other side of the school. Deuce walked over to his locker and bumped into someone. he looked up and saw gunther, the most popular guy at school. he was also the star of the schools football team. " oh sorry. " Deuce said quickly. " its no problem. hey whats your name i haven't seen you around before. your kind of cute. " gunther said. ( Deuce point of view. ) hey! what does he mean hes never seen me? wait, wait, wait... did he just call me cute? he know im a guy right? course he does! i don't look like a girl. i better ask him. " um thanks but... you know im a guy right? " i said. " im fully aware. " gunther said smirking. oh my god. "and i would like to get to know you. here's my number. see ya! " gunther said now walking away. oh yeah, i forgot he was bi.

i quickly grabbed my books out of my locker and turned around only to see that everyone in the hall way was staring at me. some of the girls looked really angry while others whispered to each other and the guys just looked disgusted. i then decided to ignore the stairs and just run to my next period. great its only 9 o'clock and im already embarrassed. i finally made it to my first period class room but as soon as i walked in everyone was staring at me. i sighed and walked over to my seat.. when i sat down i found a note that read faggot in bid red letters on the desk. what the hell. he was the one hitting on me and i didn't even say i would call him. then again i did take the number. " hey Deuce! " a voice said behind me. ( me: OC time. i hate doing them. ) it was Jaden. Jaden was white with brown hair and blue eyes. he was kinda my beat friend in elementary school but when we got to middle school he kinda became distant. " o-oh hey Jaden. " i said. " i herd gunther asked you out. lucky! " he said. Jaden was openly gay and i had no problem with that. it just creeped me out when he went all fanboy on me.

am i gay? i don't think i am. " Deuce. deuuuuce. Deuce! " " huh? " i said just noticing the voice. " you spaced out on me. " Jaden said a bit irritated. " oh sorry. " " here comes the teacher! godda go bye! " Jaden said. " bye. " i said lazily. " okay class, today-" bla bla bla was all i herd. i had too much on my mid right now to pay attention. why does gunther of all people think im cute. if you ask me id say im below average. " new student. " i suddenly herd the teacher say. now im interested. i look up. " his name is Ty Blue. but ill let him tell you that. come on in! " the teacher said and a tall light skinned black boy walk in. i felt my self blushing at how handsome he looked. is eyes made me melt into my seat. " hello. im Ty Blue. " he said with the sexiest voice i ever herd. wait! what the hell am i saying! i don't think guys voices are sexy and a guy's eyes don't make me melt! and besides, i should be worried about gunther. " please take your seat mister Blue " the teacher said. he took the seat right next to me. he looked over at me with a questionable look on his face. it took me then to realize that i was staring at him.

i quickly turned my head and blushed. he smiled and turned his attention back to the teacher. dammit! what did i do know? after 20 more minutes the bell rang signalling that class was over. i packed up my things and headed out the door when Ty stopped me. " hey. " he said with that voice of his. " can you help me? i have no idea were anything is. " " uh.. sure. " i said nervously. oh crap what did i get myself into now.

me: heh done. glad this idea has been put down. hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

me: IM BACK BITCHES!. i cant believe this got so many reviews on the first chapter. it made me want to update this one so bad but i was scarred that the next chapters wouldn't be as good as the first plus when school started all my time was stolen from me. i barely have time to right on the weekends, sorry. i know allot of you have been dieing to know whats gonna happen next. lets get started!

disclaimer: i dont own shake it up!

( Deuce's point of view )

" so let me see your schedule. " i said quietly. Ty rumbled through his backpack and pulled out the sheet of paper. it looked brand new and his back pack was incredibly organized. damn overachiever! ill be lucky if i can find my homework at the end of next period. i looked at the sheet. we had Math, English, P.E, and Science together. oh wow i hate Math. " so where do i go next ? " he asked. " oh um... " the waning bell rung. oh great. " just follow me. " i said. " we have P.E next so ill just tell you the rest there. i said while dragging him by the hand.

( in P.E )

we had just made it to the locker room in time. " okay your next class is down hear. " is said pointing at the school map. i explained everything else and he understood. " i gotta go change. see ya. " i said walking away. " wait! " he said. " huh? " " my lockers two down from yours so lets go together. " he said quickly. " oh... okay. " i said awkwardly. we walked over. he started to take his shirt off. oh crap he's so toned. his muscles rippled with every movement. damn, damn, damn! he's hot! " is something wrong? " Ty asked. " huh? " i said. " your staring at me again. " OH MY GOD! " oh um... godda go! " i said. i ran to the bathroom located in the locker room. i always were my P.E clothes under my real clothes. so i just undressed. i cant believe he caught me staring again!

( next period. )

i sat down at my desk with a sigh. he probably thinks im a freak. why was i staring? i sighed as i it laid my head on my desk. " hey Deuce! " Cece yelled as she ploped down in the seat next to me even though she didn't sit there. " somethin' up? " Cece asked. maybe i should tell her whats going on with me... no, i dont want to bother her. " nah, just thinking. " " whoe! Deuce is thinking? i godda sit down. " she said as she dramaticly fainted. " that's mean... and your already siting Cece. " i said while sticking my tounge out at her. she laughed. " sorry, oh hey there's this new chick named Rockell Blue in my other period, and i was all yo names too classy! from now on your Rocky! and then everyone stated calling her that. she was kinda mad at first but she totally warmed up to it!... i think. " i laughed. Cece was just too much sometimes.

" i heard she has a bro, you seen him? " she asked. yup tall, sexy, makes me question my sexualTy. " yeah, i helped him find his classes. " " ooooh, Deuce finally has a guy friend huh? " Cece said. " maybe, i don't know. he seems pretty cool. " " well, you better hurry and make it officall. i here hes already getting super popular bro. guess that's what good looks will do for you. " the bell rung. " oh shoot. better get to my seat. see ya Deuce! " Cece said as she got up and left. i sighed again. figers he would be popular already. now hes gonna forget all about me. ugh whatever! i should'nt care anyway. its not like i wanna go out with him. sure i think hes handsome but every guy has a guy crush. yeah that's all it is...

( lunch )

WHAT THE HELL! why did Cece and Dina get scegual changes? now i godda sit here alone! fuuuuck! i looked around and sighed. i probully look like a loner... " yo, Deuce! " i suddenly heard from behind me. i looked behind me. oh shit! its Ty! i put my hands on my face and blushed! " hey dude. okay so, i know we just met an hour ago but im new so... can we be friends? " he said as he rubbed the back of his head. i think i just stopped breathing... " i-i um, s-sure. " " great! " he sat down next to me closer than he should have. he looks so hot, and he even smells great. i cant take this im going to die. " aye yo Deucey! you thought about what i said yet? " oh what now!? i tore my eyes away from Ty and saw Gunther takeing at seat on the other side of me.

now that i think about it Gunther's pretty cute too... okay that's it im am offically gay now. " i uh- " " who's this? " Ty asked as he looked up from his lunch. " im Gunther, who are you? " " Ty Blue. " " huh,... well Deuce do you want to go out with me? not that i really need to ask. " Gunther said as he waved his eyebrows up and down. " well i um... i don't know. " i studered. why was all this stuff happening to me in one freaking day? Gunther looked puzzled by my answer and almost... shocked. " w-what do you mean you don't know? " Gunther said. " i um... i just don't. sorry but i don't even know if im gay. " witch is funny since i just said i was. " or if i like you. " " well... i guess im just going to have to make you like me then. " Gunther said as he reached out and hugged me. i blushed furiously. " h-hey! " i said. i looked over to Ty. he was just siting there sipping his juice.

me: sorry if its rushed. i have you know i only had like 2 hours to write this.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: okay so i know i said i was back but allot of crap has happened to me. im sure you don't want to here about my cutting, starvation, friend issues, therapy, father issues, being in love with my best friend even though i know he has a girlfriend and that you know...HE'S A BOY!, my struggle with my sexuality, my mother thinking shes a horrible mother because she didn't know i was going threw this, my cousin pushing me to come out to my family plus my dad thinks writing is stupid and pointless, infact, he thinks everything i like is pointless, you know maybe i should just start the chapter. -.- oh and for those who haven't guessed im a boy. And I'm gonna try to make this one longer. Just cause someone asked me.

( Deuce's house. )

After a very stressful day of dealing with Gunther and my feelings for the new kid Ty I was finally allowed a little time alone. Well actually a lot of time since I live alone. I sighed as I plopped on the couch and turned on the tv. Then my doorbell rang. I got up and opened it before looking through the peep-hole thinking it was just CeCe or Dina and instead say a very sweaty Ty. I blushed at the way his shirt clinged to his body and opened the door. " hey Deuce, mind if we hang out? " how the hell does he know where i live? I bet CeCe told him. " uhhh... Deuce? Hello? " " huh? " I said snapping back to realiTy. " your kinda weird bro. " Ty said while laughing. I pouted a bit at his commit. I'm not weird! "yeah that's the way to make friends. call them weird. " I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. He laughed again and walked inside.

" so are your parents here? " Ty asked when he didn't here someone asking who's at the door, or greeting him. I froze for a second. " oh um... no t-they died a long time ago... " I said suddenly sadden by their memory. I never liked talking about them since they left. its kind of painful. " oh, im sorry... " " its cool. so what do you want to do? " I said trying to get off the subject. " I don't know, hey why don't you come over to my place? i got X-box. " Ty said while grinning. " im more of a nintendo guy. " i said half smileing. "...nintendo sucks. " Ty laughed. " you suck! " i said while punching him in the arm. " seriously dude. i mean everything up to the game cube was cool. but now they suck. you haven't lived till you've played skyrim. " how dare he question nintendo! " sure ill try it but that dos-int mean nintendo sucks. pokemon is awesome " Ty started busting up laughing. " p-pokemon? your like what 15, and you still play pokemon! " he laughed even harder. " shut up! " i said blushing. there's nothing wrong with likeing pokemon and being in high school...jerk...

( Ty's house )

we walked up to his house. he had rose bushes in the front and there grass was trimmed nicely...i should mow my lawn. " hey, hurry up dude! " Ty yelled from up his steps snapping me out of my thoughts. i walked in the house and looked at the amazingly clean living room. they just moved here, why is everything so freaking neat? " Ty, is that you? " someone yelled from up the stairs. " yeah mom, i brought a friend over. " Ty replied. " you already made a new friend? " she said while coming down the stairs. "yeah, mom this is Deuce. Deuce mom. " Ty said while motioning to her. " hello, you can call me mama blue. " she said to me while smiling and waving i shyly waved back and nodded. she seemed so sweet and kind but at the same time strict and demanding. i suddenly had allot respect for her and knew not to get on her bad side. " were just gonna go play video games in the loft. " Ty said. " okay then. im going to start dinner. Deuce are you staying for dinner? " she asked looking at me.

" i-i um... " i shuddered uncontrollably. dammit! why am i so nervous. " yes, yes he is. " Ty answered for me. " okay then. ill make you a plate. " she said while heading into the kitchen. " so you just decide weather i eat here or not? " i said sarcastically while we walked up the stairs. " yup. you are in my house there for you must do as i say. " he said while smiling at me. i punched his arm before sitting on the couch. he turned on the TV and the x-box. then tossed a remote in my hands. " here, you godda make a character. " Ty said while popping in skirim. the game started out sitting in and cart with 3 other supposed criminals in the snow. " why cant i see who i am? " " you get to choose who you are after you get to town. hush, you godda listen to the story line. one minute and a guy shot by an arrow later i finally got to make a character. i chose to be a female dark elf... don't judge me...

" hey why don't we play together? " i asked Ty who was fixed on the screen. " you cant play two player on this game. " he said quickly. suddenly there was a large rawer form the TV. then a gigantic dragon showed up just before they where about to chop my characters head off. " oh man this looked hard. do i have to fight that thing? how can i her hands are cufft. " i said out loud. " no, not yet anyway. follow that guy into the building. " i did as Ty said. " Ty! who's this? " i heard behind my back. i turned around and saw a beautiful girl with shoulder long brown hair. she looked like a model. what, that must be the girl CeCe was telling me about. the one she nick named Rocky. " Rocky this is Deuce. Deuce Rocky. now go away. were trying to play video games. " he said to her smugly. " HEY!why are you calling me Rocky? " she asked a bit angry. " cause like it or not its catchy, quicker, and easier to say. " Ty said shortly. Rockell- i mean Rocky sighed. " fine i guess your right. " she said.

" Rocky, im Deuce. i know CeCe, the girl who gave you that nick name. " i said while tossing the remote to Ty and waving to Rocky. " you do? i bet she's a handful. she was the class clown in that period. " i laughed. " yeah she can be a bit loud but she's really sweet. " " yeah i kind of noticed that. " Rocky smiled. " you know what? i like you Deuce, lets be friends. " she said while sticking her hand out for a shake. what with this family and friend ship? " sure id like that. " i smiled. " Ty, Rockell, time for dinner! " mama blue called from down the stairs. Rocky and Ty popped up off the couch and went down the stairs. i slowly and quietly followed behind them. they sat at the stools while their mom sat down there plates and i stood by the wall. " Deuce honey come and sit down. " mama blue said while pointing at the empty stool. " okay. " i said quickly siting down.

" so Ty are you going to join the football team here? " Ty's mom asked him while going to go sit at the TV. " hell yeah. im about to be beast'in! " Ty said confidently. " please. you got the legs of a chicken. " Rocky laughed as she put a fork to her mouth. " hey i was the fasted guy on the team at are old school! " Ty said. " yeah, but be careful Ty. you know i don't really like you playing that game. its dangerous. " mama blue said from where she was sitting. " i know, i know. " Ty said sighing. " hey Deuce do you play any sports? " Rocky asked me. " i um... i used to play a little soccer. " i said shyly. it was weird being around a family when you lost yours. " why did you stop? " Ty asked. " i-i don't know. " i shuddered. the truth was, my dad loved soccer. he was my couch. and after he died i just... i couldn't play it any more. my mind just kept picturing him everywhere. cheering me on, scolding me when i messed up, it was just too painful.

" maybe you could join football with Ty? " Rocky suggested. " yeah, you could protect my baby. " mama said. " i don't think they would want someone like me. " i said lowly. " please if they would let Ty's tooth pick butt join im pretty sure they'd let you join too. " Rocky said. " huh, i don't know. it would be good to get in a sport. im getting kinda fat. " i said as i poked my stomach. they laughed. you know being Ty blue's friend might not be so bad...

me: there, im done. once again sorry for the false " im back bitches " statement. i think im back now but i don't know. will see how life go's.


	4. Chapter 4

me: alright. i got good news and bad news. bad news, i still cant guarantee a fast update. good news, i can guarantee super fast updates after Christmas cause im getting my own laptop. so yeah, that's good.

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

( Deuce's point of view. )

i just couldn't stop smiling. Ty was so funny. and Rocky wasn't so bad ether. after dinner we went back upstairs and played some more video games. it was 11:30 when i realized what time it was. " i should probably go. its getting late. " i said. Ty looked sad for a minute but then perked up like he suddenly had and idea. " well you would leave because of that. i didn't realize how much of a baby you are. " Ty said smirking at me. i threw a pillow from one of the couches at his face. " says the guy who demanded a rematch every time i beat you at arm wrestling. " i said while sticking my tongue out at him. " what!? i completely destroyed you at that! " he said triumphantly. " yeah right! " i said back to him as he reached for a pillow. " so its come to this? " Ty said lowly as he griped the pillow tighter. " oh, you are so going down. " i said while grasping two pillows tightly. " PILLOW FIGHT! " we yelled at each other as we smashed our pillows across our faces. naturally i was the winner. but he sower to hell that i wasn't.

after we calmed down a bit i finally got him to see that i should get home. my god father would probably have a fit if he found out i wasn't at the house he was paying for. he walked me two the door while still making fun of me having to leave. " i should probably walk you home since baby's get lost so easily. i laughed. " im not a baby and i live one house down from you. " i said as i walked out the front door. he followed me out. " yeah well, you cant be trusted to get home safely. " he said smirking again. " your really stupid you know that? " i said. we talked on the way to my door then stood and talked in front of it for 30 more minutes. it was like he really didn't want me to leave. it made me feel... really good. oh man, im in deep.

( stater-day morning. )

i woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. i moaned as i reached over and picked it up. " a text message? " it didn't say who's number it was because i didn't have it in my phone. i opened it and it read [ dude come over, my sister's making pancakes. CeCe and Dina are her too. ] how the hell did he get my number? probably the same way he knew where my house was, CeCe. i sighed as i slipped out of bed and put on some clothes. wait, wait a minute! why are CeCe and Dina there? well, it looks like were all going to be friends whether i like it or not. i grasped my wallet, put my phone in my pocket, and headed out my door. when i opened it Gunther was standing their looking like he was about to ring the doorbell. " hey cutie. " i blushed. i wish he would stop calling me that. " um... hey Gunther. what are you doing here? " " whats it look like? im here to make you fall for me. " okay more blushing. " well uh, i godda go some where so maybe you could try that later. wait, how the heck do you know where i live? " seriously, its like some went around town screaming about where i live. " i asked that red head girl CeCe. she said ( awesome! Deuce needs some more guy friends. ) then told me. but then i told her im intending to date you and said ( oh... okay good luck with that! ) and skipped off. " i could kill that girl... " so where ya going? " Gunther asked.

" just a friends house. " i said. " well you don't mind if i come do you? " i thought for a second. well there wouldn't be any harm in it. besides the constant hitting on me. " sure, you can come. just follow me. " i said. and he did, very closely. " you smell nice... like...( sniff ) apples. " i blushed. how is this guy so popular yet so weird? i dint even shower this morning. oh man, i didn't shower. what if i stink and Ty smells me? well maybe i didn't need to since apparently i smell like apples. " thanks i guess? " i said. " no problem. " he smiled. we reached the house and i rang the door bell. Ty quickly opened it. " hey Deuce! oh... hey Gunther? " " oh Ty's house. so you two are friends now? i thought you were just sitting with him because hes new. " Gunther said. " nice to see you too Gunther. " Ty said a little sarcastically. " uh, do you two not like each other or something? " i asked. why would they already not like each other. they've only met once. " what! no i think Ty's really... cool. besides your friends are my friends. " Gunther smiled. " yeah what he said. come in, Rocky's been whining about how we should wait for you. " Ty said. i smiled and walked in. " hey, Deuce bout time! oh and you brought Gunther, cool! " CeCe said. " CeCe you really need to stop telling people where i live. just saying. " i said.

" um... i have no idea what your talking about. " CeCe said quickly. " yeah what ever. " " so who's ready for some pancakes. " Rocky said as she brought out a plate of pancakes. " yay, lets eat! " CeCe yelled as she sat down. " oh Deuce you brought Gunther. when did you too start hanging out? " Dina asked as she walking into the room. " oh well um- " i studderd. " ive got a crush on your friend here so i have been kind of stalking him trying to get him to say yes to going out with me. " Gunther said. i blushed again. man this guy knew how to make me. " oh, thats cool. " Dina said. wait, no one cares about this information? really? " okay, none of you care that im being stalked? " i said " you expect us to think this is a bad thing? your being stalked by the hottest guy in school. Deuce even if your not gay this is an honer." Dina said. my jaw dropped. some friends i have! " well your friends approve of me. one more resion to say yes! " Gunther said. everyone laughed except Ty. i wonder why. no rhyme intended. " okay, okay lets eat. " Rocky said.

end of chapter 4

me: sorry i wanted to make this one longer too but i can almost never get the computer to myself. so im posting it now so you guys don't have to wait any longer. bye!


	5. Chapter 5

me: hey guys. time for the next chapter!

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

( Deuce's point of view )

alarm clock: *beeb! *beep! *beep! " oh my god, shut up! " i said out loud as i got out of bed and hit my alarm clock. i hate Mondays, man. i really don't want to get up. but i do anyway. slip on my jeans and spike my hair. at lest im not late today. " DEUCE! OPEN THE DOOR I DON'T FEEL LIKE RINGING THE DOORBELL!. " CeCe yelled from out my window. " but you feel like yelling?! " i yelled back out the window. " I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE YELLING! " she yelled back. i sighed, headed down stairs, and opened the door. " finally! " she sighed. " what are you talking about!? you just got here! " I said. " but I had to stand here for 20 seconds. that's Dina's job. " she said as she waltzed into my house. " you know, your really something. why is Dina waiting in the car anyway? " I asked. " she said something about not wanting me digging in her stuff. nonsense, when have I ever done that? honestly. " CeCe said. I laughed. " wow CeCe. just... wow. " she put her hands on her hips and spun around. " just hurry up! " she said as she stuck her tongue out at me and smiled.

" okay just let me get my back pack. " I said as I ran back up the stairs. " now where is that thing? " I said out loud as I looked around. I should really clean my room. heh, im not gonna clean my room. oh there it is. suddenly as I was leaning down two arms rapped around me. " what the- " " hey deuce. " Gunther said smirking. what the hell? how did he get in here? " w-what are you doing here? " I asked blushing. " well, I came to see if you wanted a ride to school but then I saw Dina and CeCe in the car outside so I just came here to say hi anyway. " he smiled. " w-well um... I godda go to school now so um... shoo. " I said motioning him to the door. he laughed and went down the stairs and I followed him. when we opened the door a surprised looking Ty was standing there. " Ty? what are you doing here!? " I said happily. his surprised looking face softened at my words and he smiled. " I came to see if you wanted to walk to school together. " he said. I almost jumped up and down in happiness. he wanted to walk with me! " well, I kinda already drive with CeCe and Dina everyday so um... I cant. " I blushed. " but they just left. " Ty said confusedly. my eyes widened. I ran outside and looked around... they left me. they really freaking left me! ( flash to back! ) " deuce is still inside? " Ty asked as he leaned on Dina's car. " yeah, but- " Dina was cut off. " yup so get up there and hang with yo bro! me and Dina were just leaving. " she said loudly. " uh yeah. " Dina said as she started the car and drove off. " CeCe why'd you do that? I was going to tell him Gunther's there." Dina asked not taking her eye's off the road. " because, you know Gunther and Ty don't like each other. so deuce needs to try and make them friends. besides its his fault they don't like each other. " CeCe said nonchalantly. " oh, okay... wait, how is that his fault? " Dina asked. " oh Dina, poor naive Dina. " CeCe laughed. ( flashback done! )

" oh cool you can ride with me then! " Gunther said excitedly. " or... you can walk with me. " Ty said smiling. crap! I hate choices. well if I drive with Gunther ill get their faster but Id rather hang out with Ty. ugh but if I chose ether the other will get there feeling hurt. this sucks! " u-um... why don't we all go together in Gunther's car? " I asked. they both looked a little disappointed but they nodded anyway and got in. " and who said you could sit in the front. " Gunther asked as he glared at Ty. " is there a problem with it? " Ty asked eyebrow raised. " no not at all... " Gunther said as he stated the car. I sighed as looked at they two of them. I feel like a kid watching his parents fight. " did you even ask deuce if he wanted to sit in the front. " Gunther said starting the fight again. that's it. " guy's. why are you being do mean to each other!? " I asked trying to find out what's the deal between these two. " m-mean? were not- " Gunther was cut off. " we were just kidding. " Ty sighed as he turned to look out the window. " sorry if we upset you. " Ty said. I looked at the two of them again. Gunther looked irrated and Ty looked tired. were they really just playing? man if they were I just made them both mad at me. ugh! why'd did CeCe and Dina have'ta leave me!

( school... )

we all left the car silently. witch is kinda odd for me because im used to CeCe and Dina still talking about who knows what loud everyday. no one even said good bye as we all went to our classes. I sighed. that was rough. " hey deuce, you get a ride to school! " CeCe called from the other side of the hall way next to Dina. " yeah, I cant believe you guys left me! that's messed up! " I said a little hurt. " hey CeCe made me do it! " Dina said, waving her arms in the air. " why? " I asked. CeCe shrugged. " I don't know. I got tried of waiting I guess. " " well anyway, some stuff just happened. " I said tiredly. CeCe's ears perked up at that. " do I smell gossip? tell me! tell me! tell ME! " she said as she jumped up and down. " its not like that. it more like... something I hadn't noticed. CeCe rolled her eyes. " just tell me. " she said irritated. " well, did you guy's notice Gunther and ty really hate each other. " I said quietly. " oh really? I hadn't noticed... " CeCe said.

( lunch... )

I yawned as I left 4th period for lunch where'd id have to deal with Gunther and Ty again. jeez, I don't feel like it! they confuse me when there together. I like hanging out with both of them. yes, both of them that means Gunther. he's pretty cool to when he's not trying to hit rape me with words. why don't they like each other? people just don't wake up one day and go ( hey! I don't like that guy. ). maybe its something I did? " deuce! " Ty called from our usual seats. huh? he's not all mad anymore. okay? " hey. " I said as I sat down. " hey, your not going to go get your tray? " he asked. " uh... no. im not that hungry. " " oh, okay. uh like I said, im sorry about this morning. " I smiled. " its okay. " " y-you must really care about Gunther huh? " Ty said looking away. " huh? " I said surprised. " hey deuce! " Gunther called from over where he was. " you didn't get lunch? here have mine. " he said as he pushed his tray into my chest. I looked over at Ty and he was looking down at the table. " T- " I was cut off by Gunther. " you look cute today, ya know that? " Gunther said smiling. normally I would of blush but right now I was two worried about Ty. whats up with him. why did he look so upset when he asked me if Gunther and I were close?

me: sorry its so late. heh its just... im lazy...


	6. Chapter 6

Me: IM GROWN! haha, stupid bad girls club. anyway i haven't updated this story in a while because i wanted it to have the same amount of chapters as ruby gold, and love it up! book 2. so sorry about that. lets get going!

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!

Deuce sighed as he walked down the hall way alone. " why has he been avoiding me? " Deuce thought as he looked at the ground. Ty had been avoiding him. he didn't try to walk to school with him anymore, he sat with other people at lunch, he kept there hi's when they saw each other short and brisk and was never alone with Deuce at anytime. " did i do something? something to make him mad at me? but what was it? " Deuce sighed again as he put his back to his locker. " this sucks, hes only been doing this for a week and i already miss him... oh god i sound like a girl! " " hey Deuce , what'cha doing? " CeCe asked as she hoped up next to him.

" oh, hey CeCe. nothing. " " you know, you've been doing nothing for a while now. you need to go somewhere...like a party! " CeCe said jumping up and down in excitement. " CeCe, you know i don't like party's especially high school ones. " " but it'll be so much more fun if you and Dina are there with me. and we can invite Rocky and Ty. " " Deuce shook his head. " there's no way Ty would go if i did. " " whats that suppose to mean? " CeCe asked. Deuce sighed and decided to just tell her. " Ty's been avoiding me. " " why? " " i don't know. " " that's weird, i thought for sure that he... wait, did you say anything to him? " " what do you mean? " " i mean, did you like say something offensive or maybe... choose Gunther over him. "

Deuce sighed. " what the hell is she getting at? " Deuce thought. " you don't get it, do you? " CeCe asked. Deuce shook his head no. " okay, when Ty got here you had no guy friends, " " okay yeah. " " so when Ty befriended you, he was hoping to become your best guy friend. " " but he is, and Gunther is just some guy who's hitting on me, so why is he mad at me? " " i wouldn't say hes mad just a little... wait, are you going to the party with me or not? " " CeCe. " " im not telling you what you can do to fix this unless you go to he party with me. " " that's not fair, " " life's not fair. " " alright fine, ill go. " " yaaaay! " " but how can i go if im not invited? " " with me, duh! as long as im there they don't care who i bring. im CeCe mother fuckin Jones bitch! " she laughed. " ill text you the details later. see ya! " she said as she walked away. " but you didn't tell me- and shes gone. " Deuce sighed.

( with Ty... )

" Rocky you godda come with me, please i don't want to show up alone! " Ty said as he knelled on the floor begging her. " Ty, i hate high school party's. there just filled with loud music and underage drinking. " she said sticking her noise up in the air. " you sound like an old lady. " " i do not! " " come on, I've only been here 2 weeks and im already invited to the first major party of the school year! " " yeah, you have that effect on people Ty. " " huh? " she sighed. " nothing, why don't you just take Deuce? he's your best friend, i bet he would go with you. " Ty looked away for a second. " I-I don't think that's a good idea. " " and why not? " " because... uh, i don't think he would like this kind of thing. "

" and you would know, how? " she asked. Ty shrugged. " i just have a feeling. " " i don't get it. " " get what? " " why you don't want to be around Deuce any more. " Ty looked shocked. " what, you think i didn't notice? you used to text him all the time, call him, try any walk to school together, and now your avoiding him. why? " Ty opened his mouth about to say something back but closed it and looked at the ground. " look if you don't want to go ill just go by myself. " Ty said getting up. " don't get all up set. talk to me. " Ty looked at her then looked back to the ground and sighed. " its complicated. " " explain it. " " i... i don't know how. " Ty sighed. " " alright then. will talk about this later then. " " so are you going with me? " Rocky sighed and shook her her head. " yeah fine, ill go with you. "

" great! thank you. " " your not welcome. " she said smugly as she walked to her room. Ty sat there alone with his thoughts.

( Ty's point of view. )

its not like i wanted this to happen. i just... i cant help it. i want him to be my best friend, not someone easels. i know im being selfish, that's why im avoiding him. i don't want to hold him down. but this... this hurts too. i don't know what this is, its like... i need him. like i need him with me all the time or ill go crazy. i keep thinking about him every second of the day. is this normal for friends? i don't know. god what did he do to me? im not the type to be worrying over these things. i wonder if he noticed ive been avoiding him. i wonder if it hurts him just as much as it hurts me to be away from each other. whats wrong with me?! i never needed someone so much before.

me: review please! and hey! im sorry for the wait. as i said before i wanted this to have the same number of chaps and ruby gold and love it up! book 2. i meant to post this last week but i kinda... deleted it. XD the first version of this chapter just wasn't good enough. anyway bye!


End file.
